The invention relates to a carrier structure for an armrest for pivotable articulation to a mount of a vehicle.
When swingable center armrests of a vehicle, in particular of a motor vehicle, are involved, the support body, which serves as a padding for placement of the forearms of a vehicle occupant, is carried by carrier arms of a carrier structure which is swingably hinged to a mount of the vehicle.
Such a carrier structure 23 for a center armrest 20 articulated to a mount 30 of a rear-seat bench of a motor vehicle is shown in FIG. 9 in a view from below onto the center armrest 20. This carrier structure 23 includes a cross member 24 which consists of a rectangular frame of two solid round bars 24a and 24b which extend in parallel relation to a pivot axis A and have ends which are connected by bars 27a and 27b and transition into two carrier arms 23a and 23b. The carrier arms 23a and 23b are connected in the central region thereof by a transverse strut 22. These carrier arms 23a and 23b carry the substructure 21b of a support body 21a of the armrest 20.
The bars 27a and 27b carry each a pivot bearing 25a and 25b to provide a pivotable support of the carrier structure 23 in the mount 30. Furthermore, the round bar 24b is guided beyond the bars 27a and 27b for the formation of a stop pin 26a and 26b. These stop pins 26a and 26b interact jointly with a crash pendulum (not illustrated) and a catch hook support 28 for blocking an uncontrolled pivoting of the armrest 20.
The carrier arms 23a and 23b are made of a tubular profile, while the round bars 24a and 24b of the cross member 24 are made of solid material and connected by welding with the cross member 24. Such a carrier structure 23 of steel has the required stability to absorb all encountered forces and moments. However, a disadvantage is the high weight and the associated manufacturing costs of such a carrier structure 23.